


The Stars Will Always Have a Place For You

by emptyalien



Series: trying to feed karlnap nation [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Crack, Karl Jacobs is a God, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Nether (Minecraft), dadboyhalo, everyone is god here, on hold for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyalien/pseuds/emptyalien
Summary: Sapnap is tired of being in this judgmental small town, getting kidnapped by a god is one way to get out of it
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: trying to feed karlnap nation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180442
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Stars Will Always Have a Place For You

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure there are quite a few errors, apologies this is a reupload :)

sapnap could safely say he hated his father.

a cold-blooded murderer is what he was, and all he left sapnap was blood money.

and a decent amount of trauma.

sapnap doesn't think he crazy though. only when he feels like he's being watched.

sometimes the feeling creeps up his back and dances around his neck.  
and eventually goes away.

and sometimes his fingers go numb, unsure if it's because he's cold or not.

it all started to happen around when he began highschool.

but he does know he's ready to get the hell out of his small town.  
it's his last year in highschool and he still can't believe compare him to his father.

a dirty mother killer.

it puts a sour taste in his mouth he's learned to ignore. the last time he lashed out was when he was little. after that, they all called him monster kin. never left his head.

although he chooses to try and ignore the past sometimes it comes back.

like right now, as he sits in his kitchen. in the home his mom took her last breath.

maybe if he'd just done something different.  
he was 3 at the time- may be called the police when his dad started yelling.

he would do anything, except for killing- just to go back and change the past.

it's 3 am and the feeling of being watched comes crawling right back up his back.

it's like someone is listening to his thoughts and he's tired and does not like it.

maybe a ghost. it's a silly thought be he feeds into it.

"whoever is there, come the fuck out." he snarls pushing himself off the counter and turning around to survey the kitchen.

he finds himself training his eyes in the dark corner of the kitchen. now he feels like he's making eye contact with something.  
it scares him shitless but no ghost was going to take his mom's cookbook from him.

he glares for a while longer, and the second he blinks there's suddenly light coming from the corner.

it gets brighter and brighter- like a stage like straight into his eyes.  
he quickly closes them once its so bright and tries to rub his eyes that feel like hot candle wax.

after minutes with his eyes screwed shut only then does he peak back at the corner.

it's not dark anymore but now there's some strange being- human- or whatever the fuck it was in his house.

it wasn't like nightmare fuel- looked more like a cartoon background character more like. it was around 6'8 with long limbs with what looked like hands at the end of two, they were stubby though.  
his body had an overall square theme with a swirl in the middle.

now, sapnap grabbed the nearest kitchen knife and pointed it straight at this _thing_

"stay the hell away and get out!" he yelled, hopefully, nobody calls the police.

the creature only crouched down, and it started speaking something he didn't understand.

"what the fuck are you saying?" he said, still in a stern tone.

the creature only stared at him for a moment.

_i've officially gone crazy_ sapnap thinks to himself.

the creature stands back up to it's full height and it's mouth thing starts moving again.

at first it sounds like jibber is hot but slowly starts to sound like something akin to toddler babbling.

sapnap continues to hold the knife at him. "the fuck are you saying dude?"

then it started to make sense, it was repeating something.

"do you understand me? do you understand me? do you-"

sapnap cracks a smile, although it looked insane. "holy shit- yes yes! dude i can-"

he forgets that this thing broke into his house somehow.

"hello, sapnap!" the creature chirps, and sapnap thinks it looks like it's smiling at him.

he decides to lower the knife for now. "what are you?" sapnap asks.

"i watch time. i am past, future, and now." the creature responds,

sapnap thinks it's english is broken, but is mostly shocked that he's interacting with some sort of otherworldly being. that or he's completely mental.

"what, is your name? and how the hell do you know mine?!" sapnap keeps the knife lowered.

"name? don't own human name." the creature responds. "been watching since sapnap in high school. looked good"

sapnap frowns. "dude that's weird i'm a minor." why of all days did he have to meet a pedo god.

the creature tilts it's head. "minor? am minor?"

sapnap wants to laugh but doesn't, "no dude, unless you are i dunno gods or whatever- wait can i call you dude? are you a boy. or a girl?- something else maybe?"

it nods it's head. "like you, dude."

"so a boy?" sapnap questions.

"yes, boy. my name dude," he responds.

sapnap finally lets himself laugh. "no no, you have to have an actual name. oh! i wanna pick it,"

sapnap remembers his grandma telling him if she had a son, she would name him karl.

so he decided that fit well enough.

"your name is gonna be karl. i've decided." sapnap says tossing the knife back to its spot.

"name karl, okay." the creature- er karl said.

sapnap study him a bit more. "can you be a human, or look like me?" he asked, wondering if this was it in a divine form or something.

karl nodded. "i turn human like you, close eyes. is bright." he asks

and sapnap does cover his eyes for a moment.

"ok, may look now." karl says, and sapnap moves his hands away from his face.

there was boy around the same height as him, with the neon hoodie that had all the same colors that he was made out before.

he had brown hair and was waving at him.

sapnap instantly went up to start poking at him making sure he was real, he was almost convinced he was dead now.

"why are you here karl?" sapnap asks.

karl looks at him with eyes that are green and purple. which send a quick shiver down his spine. "i told, good human you. i like and i watch. nimrod."

sapnap ignored the nimrod comment and found himself smiling and feeling maybe a little embarrassed. probably because he basically never got human affection.

"are you going to stay?" sapnap asks while messing with karl's hair, it almost feels uncanny. but he would blend in well as a human. apart from the glowing eyes.

"no take you. need a new god. you are perfect." the creature answers.

and sapnap quickly steps back. "wait wait, hold on. i did not agree to these terms." but he does think about it, considering the only real goal he has right now is to make it out of his town. and the only attachment he has to this world was his grandma.

maybe if he just becomes a god and just exists with the humans. yeah that works with him. he was never one to really think through things.

karl only looked at him as he thought.  
"fine fine, show me where to go." sapnap says, hopefully, he doesn't get in trouble for walking among humans.

"we go out, we have to," karl says takes his hand, and starts to drag him out of the kitchen.

"woah woah, dude- you can't just make people go dates!" sapnaps says embarrassed once again.

"what date? we go stars." karl says taking him out of the house.

sapnap wants to punch himself, karl meant outside.

the cold night hits his skin as they stand in his front lawn, man he prays nobody is taking a nightly stroll.

"fuck close eyes." karl says taking sapnaps other hand.

"woah, karl you cant say that-" sapnap interjects.

"say what?" karl looks at him.

"fuck, it's bad." sapnap feels like he's talking to a kindergartener.

"you said it, nimrod."

"yeah, but you can't." sapnap rolls his eyes.

"i still say it. now close eyes." karl says, now he was frowning.

well sapnap can't stop him, so he closes his eyes and waits for something to happen.

after however many seconds he can't feel his feet, hands, or karl. and he kind of wants to scream.  
but he waits, and eventually, he feels karl let go.

"here, open." karl says to him.

and he does, and now he's in some white space. the longer he keeps them open he can see he's in a huge white building. it has similar carvings he's seen before, like old greece. maybe they choose him since he was a little greek.

as he looks around there are a lot of beautiful pillars, and a couple up ahead are even lightly colored.  
he looks behind him to the exit and can see some sort of garden and a little bit of a golden building.

and sapnap still doesn't know if this is a dream or he's insane. whatever comes first. but he doesn't care.

when he turns back he sees karl smiling, and another being approaching them. now he was scared again.

it looked more human than karl did, and it had a pair of yellow wings. it was wearing a skin-colored mask with a lopsided smile, with short dark blue robes.

it stopped walking and quickly flew over, which scared sapnap- he quickly grabbed karl.

once it got close enough karl started to speak gibberish again. and the creature responded, or sapnap thinks he did.

karl was laughing not too long after and the being was flapping it's wings. maybe in amusement.

karl finally tapped sapnap again. "this quackity. human name. quackity god of happiness and the mortal smile."

"can it speak human like you?" sapnap said, a little less afraid.

"no, quackity nimrod. you must be god to speak quackity." karl answered.

sapnap let go of karl and awkwardly waved at the being.

"let go get you god. must touch the body of the dead one." karl said taking sapnaps hand again, leading him down the corridor. quackity followed.

as they walked sapnap only studied the pillars, all of them had a different style of carving but were still similar.

but now he could see all the colored one even clearer, and at end of the hall was a large red rug laid up in a risen part of the floor.

it looked to have a giant demon laying on top of it, maybe sapnap didn't want to be a god after all-

"this is old flame sun. left dimension. you will take place." karl says once they both were on the steps of the stairs.

"do i- do i just touch it?" sapnap asks, he was so close and was starting to get hot. this is not what he thought would happen on a saturday night.

"yes, then let the flame in. do not be scared. i am here," karl says, giving a smile.

sapnap melts, not literally but now he feels a little better. maybe becoming a god was worth it. seeing karl every day wouldn't be too bad.

he steps up, getting a closer look at the demon, it looked like hardened lava encasing magma. and was probably around 7 feet at the least. his eyes were starting to hurt just looking at it.

it's now or never,

and sapnap touches it's limb or arm. whatever it was.

he feels nothing.

at first of course.

but then, it starts off as a small bug sting.

and then his whole body erupts into flames, and oh god does it hurt.

he doesn't know if he let out a scream or not because he can't hear anything anymore.

this is what death must feel like.

is he dying? a painful fiery death almost seems fitting.

but he accepts it. it's what karl told him to do.

he tried to breathe to let the flames in.

now he could hear his heartbeat.

then it stopped.

and so did the flames.

he was still in the building.

he blinked a couple of times and looked down. there wasn't a demon there anymore.

he's alive. is he a god now? he doesn't feel too different.

he turns to karl. "am i still human?"

karl runs up the steps, "nope! you're the new sun and flame!" karl was speaking perfect english.

"wait, you know english?" sapnap asks.

"no, you're speaking our language now." karl smiles.

sapnap thinks for second, "do i have cool powers now?"

"yeah, just i dunno. think about fire and it should work. it does for me!" karl says enthusiastically.

so sapnap stares at his hand thinking about fire, maybe a little to hard since and infernal shots front his hand and almost through the roof.  
he does trip and fall off the stairs in recoil.

"what the fuck was that!? it's so cool!" sapnap yells, and it echos throughout the building.

karl walks down the stairs. "you get used to it, unless your quackity."

"not cool. i got chicken wings and you don't so." quackity started to approach the other two.

sapnap quickly got himself up. "so what do i even do as a god?"

"well we should probably take him to the old one, don't you think?" quackity says flapping his wings out.

"yeah, but philza still might be made because of the whole, 'shrinking down to a small child size and speaking in a high voice' thing you pulled yesterday," karl says taking sapnap's hand and beginning to walk back to the exit.

sapnap didn't mind.

"they found it funny, just trust me." quackity quickly follows along walking side by side.

"didn't look like it, one day you're gonna get yourself turned into a actual chicken by tubbo." karl says, but he so obviously smiling.

sapnap hates to interrupt by he's got a few questions. "hey uh, karl do i have god form?"

karl turns his head towards sapnap. "you should, but i don't think it would be much different from your human one."

sapnap nods, maybe just thinking about it will work. so he does.

"ow hot," karl says and sapnap opens his eyes back up.

it seems his arms are just glowing red now.

"you still look quite human." quackity comments.

"yeah and you look as dead as the old god," sapnap says, he means it playfully but quickly realizes his mistake. "oh wait - shit sorry-"

but quackity bursts out into unbridled laughter. and it's super contagious because he and karl start laughing too.

"was that supposed to be an insult?" quackity asks after calming down.

"yeah, and it was good one," sapnap replies. they all continue to walk  
karl is still holding his hand, but it seems like his god form only affects him a little.

"i don't think it was for human standers," karl says.

"all you use is nimrod or some human world reference nobody else gets." quackity says, but is still giggling after sapnaps attempt at an insult.

"you do only use nimrod though," sapnap interjects.

"i do not like you guys anymore," karl says as they exit the pillar building.

sapnap looks around, there are several smaller ones around with the golden one he could see before, in the middle though is just water and a lot of plant life, and there is a stone around the small pond, and there is some water flowing down onto of build from higher up.

sapnaps eyes follow the water up into the sky. over them it is just a bunch of white clouds that seem to hold buildings and he even sees what he thinks are birds.

it's like nothing he's seen before, it almost looks endless.

"welcome to divumend, it's where all the gods of this dimension can go without eyes of mortals," karl says, sapnap must have been staring a little too long.

sapnap can always explore later, he looked back at karl and quackity. "where is the old one you talk about?"

"the old one is a little higher up. they're kind of our leader. but no need to be formal, i'm funny so they let me do whatever." quackity says taking off from the ground.

karl does as well, little purple particles surround his feet once he's at the same height of quackity. "no they do not-" karl responds.

now it was sapnap's turn since he could control fire to some degree maybe he could fly with it.  
maybe like a superhero, fire from his feet to keep him up.

he didn't even notice he was doing it while thinking.

"i'll lead the way," quackity says, as they start to fly a little too fast for sapnap, who just noticed he was no longer touching the ground.

karl followed suit after quackity.

sapnap just focused on following them and eventually he was doing it, it was kind of like the first time he skated.

he couldn't really focus on the area around him, he sure as hell didn't want to get lost in the god's plane alone.

was the god of death here too?

thought for later, he thinks to himself once he sees karl and quackity stop up ahead.

once he passed through a puff of what he thinks is a cloud, they were floating in front of a huge structure.  
the entrance was a wide arch with gold, and most of the building was engraved with wings and eyes.

it kind of looked like a colosseum, but towards the top sapnap could see light shooting straight out of it. and how some of the stone of the building was broken and floating off the top.

the other two motioned for him to fly inside with him.  
so he did, and they all landed inside.

the floor was made of marble and there were statues lining all of the walls. and up ahead was a giant throne.

with a being with two giant grey wings sitting with a soft smile, they looked really humanoid. with blonde hair and extremely bright blue eyes. they also had green and white robes adorning them with golden jewelry, a giant red heart necklace was one- while another held an emerald.

sapnap made eye contact with them.

"hello little flame, i'm glad you could make it."

**Author's Note:**

> hey sawtys...i reuploaded this cause i wasnt sure if i was gonna keep updating but for now i'm just gonna leave it on hold  
> since i have other books i need to focus on lol
> 
> have a good day/night though :D


End file.
